Fayne
Fayne was a fey'ri rogue who lived in Waterdeep. She was the product of a relationship between a Gold elf and a demoness. Fayne earned her coin through petty theft and by writing stories for a scandalous broadsheet known as the "Mocking Minstrel". She also undertook missions for her father Lilten, the high priest of Beshaba. Her real name came from the Elvish "elie en," which means "For Sorrow." Description In Waterdeep, Fayne normally wore the illusion of a young half-elf, often a redhead. In her natural fey'ri form she had pink hair, pale skin, leathery wings and a tail. She had a nasty scar on her face where she was hit by a crossbow bolt fired by Ilira. In Westgate, Fayne wore the illusion of a regal looking purple and white striped deva. Possessions Fayne had a magical wand to power her spells and an orb (a gift from Lilten) that allowed her to change her appearance at will. (This talent may have been a function of her racial heritage, as fey'ri had the ability to alter their appearance.) Personality Although not completely without conscience, Fayne didn't let little things like other people's well-being get in her way very often. A professional con artist and muckraker, she made a living primarily by seducing various inhabitants of Waterdeep and then publishing stories about the encounters in her broadsheet. Relationships Fayne had a fondness for the Paladin Kalen Dren although she didn't allow her feelings to interfere with her attempt to poison him. Fayne hated the eladrin Ilira Nathalan who killed her mother. History Waterdeep In 1479 DR Fayne attempted to scandalize Ilira Nathalan by using her powers of illusion to disguise herself as Ilira and then seducing a high ranking priestess of Sune named Lorien Dawnbringer. Unfortunately for Fayne, she wasn't aware that Ilira had a spellscar that caused her to burn the flesh of anyone she touched. When Fayne climbed into a bathtub with Lorien and began carressing her leg, Lorien immediately knew Fayne wasn't Ilira. Lorien removed Fayne's illusion and was about to turn her in to the guard when one of Lilten's agents burst into Lorien's chamber and slew Lorien. Fayne then escaped. Fayne was tasked by her father to capture a young spellscarred wizard named Myrin but she was unsuccessful and was captured by the Paladin Kalen Dren. Lilten later broke Fayne out of the city watch's dungeon. Westgate In 1480 DR Fayne heard Ilira Nathalan had moved to Westgate and Fayne moved to the city to enact a convoluted plot of vengeance. She used illusion to take the persona of a deva and called herself Rujia. Fayne opened a fencing academy called the Timeless Blade which taught students the blade dance technique. Disguised as Rujia, Fayne followed Ilira around and even aided he with several tasks. Fayne finally found a chance to attack Ilira but was defeated, although Fayne escaped. She was severely punished by her father, Lilten for interfering with his plots. References Category:Rogues Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Worshipers of Beshaba Category:Females Category:Fey'ri Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Warlocks